gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mrs. Philips (mission)
For the character Mrs. Phillips, click here. Mrs. Philips and Damaged Goods are two Strangers and Freaks side missions in Grand Theft Auto V, given to protagonist Trevor Philips by his mother, Mrs. Philips, who makes her one and only appearance throughout the entire game. Description For these missions to appear, the storyline will have to be completed with Trevor left alive. This will allow the "?" icon to appear at his trailer just after the end credits finish. Upon arrival, Trevor will storm in the front door, shocked to find his mother waiting inside. After an emotional conversation with her, she will say she has no insurance and is in pain, and that she needs Deludamol, to which Trevor will pick himself up from the floor and try to leave immediately so he can get her the drug. On his way out, she tells him to find a "truck load" of 1000mg doses for her. After the encounter ends, Trevor will stomp out of the trailer upset, and the mission Mrs. Philips will end, allowing the player to search for the van passively. A Deludamol Rumpo (which is a van, despite Mrs. Philips wanting a truck load) can always by found parked out front of every hospital and pharmacy. As the player enters the van, the mission Damaged Goods begins, and they will have to deliver the van back to the trailer. When the player returns, the cutscene will show that Trevor's mother has disappeared, to which he becomes upset, lays on the floor in a fetal position, and cries. This might imply he was hallucinating about his mother the whole time, due to her sudden appearance, where he will say "I didn't know you got out.", and also her sudden disappearance. Also explaining why Ron vanishes from the porch in between "Mrs Phillips" and "Damaged goods" and then if you instantly switch back to Trevor from franklin you see him binge drinking, and when he leaves the trailer Ron re-apperes. Completing the mission will then switch characters from Trevor to Franklin at the Little Tea Pot. Mission Objectives *Find a van with the Deludamol pharmaceuticals logo. **Found in Los Santos at: ***Central Los Santos Medical Center (Crusade Road & Innocence Boulevard) ***Mount Zonah Medical Center (Dorset Drive & Dorset Place) ***Pillbox Hill Medical Center (Elgin Avenue, Strawberry Avenue & Swiss Street) ***Dollar Pills (Davis Branch) **Found in Paleto Bay at The Bay Care Center (Duluoz Avenue) **Found in Sandy Shores: ***Sandy Shores Medical Center (Mountain View Drive) ***Dollar Pills (Sandy Shores Branch) Note: the van may not immediately spawn after the mission begins. It may be necessary to explore for a while, or switch characters, before the van begins spawning. *Go to the trailer. *Go into the trailer. Trivia *Trevor's laying on the floor in a fetal position at the end of Damaged Goods may be a reference to the end of the movie Requiem for a Dream.http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uuzNohk5cYw *Trevor will not be able to access his trailer until the van is delivered. However, the player can access his trailer if he launches a rocket or detonates an explosive on the door. This will kill Mrs. Phillips, but she will respawn. *After Damaged Goods, if you immediately switch back to Trevor, he will spawn smoking meth and crying about his mother. Video Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions